Silver Falls Asylum
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: Locked in an asylum for twelve years because you're believed to be the most dangerous insomniac known to mankind isn't something you want on your future job application. - "I hope you're not afraid of the dark." He smirked and gave the new petite nurse a wink and she just smiled, "You're a real, natural smart ass Gaara, how did you end up here?"
1. Chapter 1

He spat in the guard's face and managed to shove him to the ground before two more restrained him. He still struggled and thrashed violently slamming one against the wall and the other against the filing cabinet. You'd think they would learn not to try and take 'advantage' of him. He may be crazy, but he sure as hell wasn't queer. The warden's voice rang through the halway and he could hear him stomping.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

_"It's Sabaku, sir.."_

That was his cue to get the hell out of sight and he did. Smoothly he slid out of the office window and into the white halls of Silver Falls Asylum. Of course, he knew he'd be noticed considering he belonged on the basement level of the twelve story facility. He's was what they often referred to as a 'pale face', or 'Dirt Crawler'. Because the basement level was so low that they were pretty much crawling in the dirt, and they were strictly forbidden to be out of their cells. He couldn't even walk up to the cafeteria during lunch and he sure as hell couldn't go outside for fresh air. It didn't matter if there was a sixteen foot fence surrounding the place or the the fact that it had it's own moat. Life was hard for the thirteen 'patients' kept on the basement floor.

Therefore, he was going to enjoy his time in the fluorescence as long as he possibly could. The lighting down stairs was shitty and it was an eyeball killer.

"Gaara!" His green eyes flashed mischief and he immediately took off sprinting down the hall knocking people over as he went. The sound of heavy foot steps lingered behind him and seemed to drive his adrenaline further.

_"GET HIM! SOMEONE FOR GOD SAKES GET HIM!"_

A smile crept onto his face at the desperation in the many voices behind him. The desperation led him to believe he was in full control of the situation, and that's the way he liked things.

* * *

_"Why do you pull shit like that?"_ The dark complected brunette asked and leaned on his cell door. He turned his head slightly and peered back at the red headed patient.** "I don't owe you an explanation,**  
**Kiba."** Said man stood straight and turned to face his patient,_ "Uhh yeah you do. I thought we had this mutual understanding here Sabaku. I'm your assigned gaurd until you rot in here, so in order to make life slightly easier you have to act like you have common sense so I don't have to be up your ass all the time."_ Gaara snarled some, **"You're always up my ass."**

_"And now you know why!"_

Gaara gave the man a sharp glare and plopped down on the single bunk. The silence grew long and aggravating even for him. _"_**So what did the Warden say?"**

Kiba wrapped a hand around one bar and shifted his weight, _"Oh, just the usual. Ya' know, he was just chattin' about how if it were up to him you'd be half way in the electric chair by now."_

Gaara chuckled and got up from the rock hard bunk. "**He makes this seem like more of a prison than a damn asylum, he may as well fill out the paperwork. I can't stand this place.."**

_"So you'd rather be dead?"_

Green eyes narrowed down on Kiba as if he'd took that jab to the heart. **"Don't pretend like you know what it's like to be confined to your own damn company, I have every right to be as hateful as possible,**  
**and you're just a dog for the government. Every guard in this building is the same; just a door matt for the government and community."**

_"Hey, it pays pretty good."_

Kiba watched the red head make his way over to the rusty, paint peeled bars.** "It's kinda' sick how you people can watch someone waste away behind frail rusty bars just because they'e short a few chromosomes, dontcha'**  
**think?"**

_"A few chromosomes? You're a danger to society itself."_

**"Society needs people like me."**

_"Ha, if that helps you sleep at night. In here you're legally not apart of society anymore."_

**"Oh yes, and they seem to be doing so good without me."** He fired back sarcastically, **"It wouldn't make society any worse if I was running around freely. Pretty soon the government will fail and we'll all have to start from scratch."**

"H_ow would you know, you're locked in this damn basement all the time!"_ Kiba yelled and seemed slightly bothered at his predictions. Gaara, on the other hand, had his face placed between the bars with a disgusting smile on his face.  
Kiba gritted his teeth, _"You're disturbed."_

**"You have no idea."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm making my chapters small in order to make things easier on my part. I'll try and update as much as possible! & Just let me know if my writing gets a bit to sketchy, I often do it without noticing '..** **I'm sorry if this chapter disturbs you some.. it made my friend cringe slightly, but I didn't think it was to bad..** **& Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes! My spell check was not functioning properly during this entire process**.

* * *

The next morning Gaara was being escorted to his cell under strict watch. He'd completed his three hour therapy session with the same results as day one. Not a damn thing had changed in his behavior or his way of thinking. As they neared his cell he could smell an unusual stench to say the least. He couldn't quite describe it, but it made him curl up his lip and nose to try and avoid inhaling any more. The guards stopped their march and followed Gaara's lead, curling up their noses and such also.

_"What the hell is that stench?"_

_ "Oh god, I don't know.. "_

Honestly, Gaara was just happy to conclude that he wasn't the only one smelling it and it wasn't some newly developed disorder that came along with the last thing he needed was to not only hear shit, but smell it to.

As they stepped closer to the putrid cell Gaara could better identify the unnatural smell and he instinctively rolled his eyes in aggravation. **"It's not my cell it's Birdies."** Not only was Gaara aggravated, but he was also just plainly pissed. Birdie was one of the thirteen that really did belong on basement level. He was out of his mind disgusting, just not so much insane. Birdie was more so like a child in the mind, or mentally retarded if you will, and he would often do things as innocent looking at a child and make it fit for an asylum patient. Just like the previous week when he'd gotten a hold of a bird that flew in secretively and injured itself, he'd took it to his cell and refused to let it leave his side in hopes of healing the poor thing but instead it met its death in the most sickening of ways. Needless to say Gaara couldn't eat meat for a week or even anything that resembled the texture of blood, bones, and guts. In the back of his mind he could still hear the small sparrow squeal for precious life as Birdie crunched its tiny skull between his teeth.

Gaara shuddered slightly, **"You dogs had better go get the Warden and a mop for whatever the hell he created in there."**

One of the guards gathered enough courage to peek into the cell and he quickly stumbled back. _"M-MY GOD, BIRDIE!"_ Guard number two caught the vibe and ran off for the Warden, leaving Gaara alone with the shaking man. **"What is it?"**

_"IT'S SICK! IS THIS WHAT YOU PATIENTS DO FOR FUN AROUND HERE?! HUH GAARA?! YOU RE ALL DISGUSTING MONSTERS!"_ Gaara stepped forward and peered into the cell. Its appeared the rusty, medieval lock was busted off onto the floor along with the entire door itself. Some, just enough, light shone into the cell to produce a shadow swinging back and forth on the yellow stained walls. A dull reflection of Birdies mutilated, burned, peeled, and swinging body played off Gaara's emerald eyes much like a mirror.

_"YOU BEASTS KILL EACH OTHER FOR SURVIVAL! YOU HAVE NO MORALS! I SWEAR..!"_

The man was frightened and frantic in his wails of terror aimed at Gaara. However, the insults seemed to roll off Gaara's shoulders like water. As if all he could comprehend at that moment was the body before him. Who the hell would do such a thing to someone so.. Child like . Birdie may have been disgusting but if he was kept under watch, much like you should a toddler, he was literally harmless. There was a slight tug upward at the corners of Gaara's mouth, not quite a smile but yet something to behold. He threw his hand back quickly and snapped the guard's neck. He let the lifeless body fall to the floor and walked over to his cell across the hall while he hummed 'Amazing Grace '.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Birdie's tragic death and Gaara was still on severe lock down. Not even Kiba was allowed to see him, but despite all the newly enforced restrictions Gaara still heard the rumors that trailed around the old shit palace. Most of the rumors seemed to link Gaara to Birdie's end, along with the guard in the hall. Of course, he took credit where credit was due and admitted to breaking the man's neck just for shits and giggles. He knew it wouldn't really matter if he denied killing Birdie, the other guard wouldn't confirm his whereabouts.

Gaara sighed and lied on the white padded floor. He didn't mind being confined to one small space at all; he actually preferred it more so than any cell. He closed his eyes as long as he could before they began to burn and were forced open. Gaara examined the white padded ceiling and walls along with the caged light. There was literally nothing to do but workout and sleep, and considering he couldn't sleep he was left with one alternative.

It wasn't like he needed to work out any more than what he did. The Psycho was already packin' an eight pack and thirty other pounds of unidentified muscle, but when Gaara became bored it was safer to go with the first present alternative..


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara was confined to his white padded chamber for six weeks before they moved him back to the basement. His tired looking eyes welcomed the dim lights of his dirt crawling home. He wasn't quite sure why he was being allowed by to his cell, but something definetaly wasn't right.

What would instinctively be the hour of late evening arrived, since there were no windows or clocks they often lost track of daylight, and Gaara found himself staring into the empty cell across the hall. It was the cell that was once occupied by Birdie. He had no idea why his death fascinated him so much. He had constant butterflies in his stomach, it was almost like his first memorable Christmas.

He shook the feeling off and laid on his bunk hoping to maybe be able to cheat insomnia. His breathing was level and he seemed relaxed which apparently didn't sit well with passing guards. "_How can he so damn relaxed down here? I'd be freakin' out.."_ One whispered poorly while the other just nudged him slightly, _"Hushh.."_

The silence grew between the two long enough for one to peek into Gaara's cell as if making sure he was asleep. "_I say if someone is comfortable down here, after all those unsolved murder cases,_  
_this is where they belong. And you know Gaara, he isn't afraid of anything."_

The other guard nodded in agreement and they shut the lights off completely and made their way up the stairs and out of the basement. Gaara and eleven other inmates were left in the pitch black alone and unsupervised. The nights would be like this until they were able to find more employees for the night watch.

Gaara shifted on his side and pulled out a lighter from under his bunk. He flicked it a few times and grabbed a piece of old magazine to light and throw onto the cement floor. It was for heat mostly, but he wasn't objecting to the little light it supplied.

He wrapped his thin sheet around him and leaned against the wall watching the small fire and tossed some old magazines into it. After staying up for a few hours he extinguished the flames and shoved the ashes into the hall and crawled back in bed. He was pretty warm and relaxed, and even a little bit sleepy. Just not sleepy enough to want to go through the nightmares again. He forced himself to be more alert in order to stay awake and his mind wandered back to Birdie's body swinging back and forth.

He wasn't sure how many times he'd replayed the image in his head when he heard the laughing. He didn't recall hearing laughing when they found Birdie strung up..

His mind played the scene over and over like a tape and the laughter just seemed to make its way into the scene. He couldn't figure out who was laughing! It wasn't the guard, he was screaming more than anything,  
and it definitely wasn't Birdie.

Gaara shook his head some and strained his eyes on the pitch blackness of the room. The laughter became more sinister and louder and he couldn't feel his ears. He moved both his hands over them and felt pools of what seemed like thick water pouring out of them..

* * *

**Meanwhile: Basement Level Nurses Station-**

Kiba was taking in the only light in the basement, and Margarette sat beside him and relaxed her old bones for the first time that day. _"Ya' know Kiba, I think I may be gettin' to old for this job.. don't get me wrong. I love my babies,_  
_but I lost my last tooth last night and I had to order a new set of partials."_

He couldn't help but smile and look over at her, _"You were here when I first started, seven years ago. You helped Gaara and me cope with each other and behave in the same room together, it would be weird without you here."_

She smiled and he could see a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, _"I remember when Gaara was just a small boy. They brought him through the metal detector and sat him on the bench outside because they really had no idea what to do with such a small delicate child. He was only seven and he was such a talkative little one. He was so bright, I hated to see him in here.."_

_"Gaara was bright.. and talkative?_" Kiba snorted in laughter.

_"Well yes he was. He was a very sweet boy too. He used to pick flowers for me everyday and bring me shiney sand rocks from the garden outside. He would say 'Look Grangran Choi these reminded me of the color of your eyes today'."_ The old woman smiled at the memory and Kiba looked at her in disbelief.

_"We are talking about the same Gaara here, right?"_

She laughed heartily and nodded. _"He was such a heart breaker, I don't see how his mother came to part with him."_

"_I wonder if she'd take him back now..."_ He remarked and rolled his eyes, "_From what I understand, he was taken from his home by CPS and then admitted so I don't think this is what she would want for him.."_ Chio stopped him dead with the look she'd gave him.

_"No, no, no.. I don't know who told you that but I can assure you he wasn't brought here by CPS. His own mother walked him up to that metal detector and handed him over, and she didn't want him back. She was hysterical and shaking and just plainly refused to have anything to do with the boy. No visits, no nothing. Gaara hasn't seen her since."_

_"You're kidding..?"_

"_Since that day Gaara has suffered from Chronic stress, Bipolar Disorder, Anxiety, Depression, and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."_

Kiba gave her a 'repeat that again but slower' look. "_He's Bipolar? What causes umm.. well I mean I had heard he used to see things and feel things ..and kinda freak out about it?"_

_"He has no such problem with that, he was just a scared little boy when those things happened."_

_"Okay, well then how about when he argues with himself?"_

You'd think that Kiba, being Gaara's guard for so long, would know all these things, but in all honesty these types of question where kept in the dark. He wasn't allowed patient information on Gaara at all.

_"You've seen him do this recently?"_ She snapped the question at him. _"When?!"_

_"U-umm he's done it a few times... maybe.. last month..?"_

_"Dissociative Identity Disorder."_

Kiba arched an eyebrow at her and what she was implying. _"Like a split pers-"_

He was thrown off balance by a gut wrenching scream coming from down the hall. He grabbed a flash light and took off down the pitch black hallway flashing the light from left to right. Moans and groans from those waking up were heard and others were already up and just annoyed.

_"Who in the hell is that?!"_

He approached what was now frustrated wails at the far end of the hall in cell number 0011. "_Maru?_" He broke down the cell door and the light came on in the entire basement facility. _"Maru!_

Kiba glanced down to the floor at the pool off blood surrounding his feet. Maru's wails had stopped and his burning body lied by the drain in the center of the floor. Instinctively Kiba grabbed the sheet from his bunk and beat the fire down.

_"Chio!"_

She stood behind him her eyes wide, _"Just like Birdie.."_

_"Yeah, except Gaara was in his cell."_

_"What insane hell is going on in this place Kiba..?"_

Kiba wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed up to find the Warden.

* * *

**Cell 0013- Gaara.**

Gaara jerked up when the lights came on and ran over to his small plastic encased mirror. There was nothing on his ears or face or hands, he'd just imagined it all. The smell of burning flesh was in the air once more, It was the same odor he smelled before he found Birdie's mutilated body. He turned his head to look out into the hall and Kiba flew by him and p the stairs, **"What the hell is going on around here?" **He mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks of clean air and bright lights was more than enough for Gaara. There were only eleven dirt cralwers remaining and now law and legal enforcement was getting envolved.

Two bodies were also found on the top floor of the asylum but they belonged to night shift guards. Some weird things were happening around the asylum and it all seemed to float right over Gaara's head, kinda' like he didn't even know it was happening.

All eleven patients were lined up against the wall and one by one entering a room to recieve their yearly vacination of whatever the hell they decided to stick in the siringe. Gaara would always give them hell, even if it were a booster shot he'd buck around like a bull until they either let go or gave up. He was the last in line for it and couldn't help but notice the extra company surrounding him as if to make sure he didn't decide to split.

_"Don't try anything Sabaku."_ One guard warned and Gaara just gave him a smirk, **"Me? Try something? You must think I'm crazy."**

His remark set an uneasy feel to the hallway and the guards seemed to pretend like they never heard it. Gaara smiled and relaxed until he heard the clicking of shoes coming down the hall.

_"Alright boys, I'll take over from here."_ Old woman Chio was up and at it again.

Time seemed to pass faster and the line moved quicker since she began giving the shots. No one on the basement level ever gave her any problems, they all loved her dearly. Gaara sighed and he was soon next in line which made it worse. His fun had already been shot out of the window for the day so he was going to mope about it.

_"Next!"_

He stepped in slightly and a smile lit up Chio's face. _"Well hello Gaara! Sweetie come on in." She turned a chair toward him and instructed him to sit. "It's time for your full check up anyway,_  
_I'll just do that along with the vacination. Okay?"_

**"I guess so."**

_"Something on your mind baby?"_

He shrugged and looked up at her, **"Not really.."**

Chio sighed and gave him his shot quickly, _"Are you sure?"_ Gaara shrugged some and stretched his arm as if to allow the medicine to flow faster.

Chio was quiet for a few minutes before she looked him in the eyes and spoke softly, _"Gaara dear.. I'm retiring soon and.. I don't want you to get yourself into any trouble around here.. won't you do me a favor and get out of here?"_ Gaara eyes her for a moment, **"Get out of here?"**

_"You are bipolar and suffer from insomnia, there is medicine to stop and control both of those. And there are well trained therapists to help you make it in the world. There is more to you than this place Gaara.._  
_If anyone here can make it outside it's you Gaara."_

The room grew quiet and slightly uncomfortable for the both of them. **"When are you leaving?"**

_"This Friday is my last day baby. You will have a new nurse at the station and I expect you to be as good to her as you have been me for the past twelve years."_ She had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip slightly,  
_"Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble and stay out of those halls during the night."_

Gaara stood up and leaned against the wall, **"Why the halls?"**

"_There is something down there, Gaara, I honestly believe there is something down there killing patients.."_ He just remained quiet and crossed his arms. _"I'll be showing the new nurse around for the rest of the week..She is rather young."_

After a moment of thought he walked out without his full check up. Chio knew there wasn't really any use in stopping him it would only cause an unwanted scene. It was best to just let him be for now.

* * *

Later that night Gaara and the remaining others were escorted back to the basement and locked in their cells for the first time in weeks. Kiba wasn't present because of some family emergency which meant Gaara had a substitute night guard.

Said night guard greeted him at the basement door and walked him down quietly. Gaara really didn't know what to make of the man he looked completely ridiculous. As if it weren't enough that his left eye was scarred shut, he'd apparently dyed his hair some rebellious silver color. **"So you chose to dye your hair that color?"**

The man glared at him with his only functioning eye,_ "I didn't dye it."_

**"You expect me to believe you were born with it?"** The man never gave him any response.

When five am came around Gaara was still sitting up while his guard was on the fourth cup of coffee. The silver haired man eyed him suspiciously, _"Why are you still awake?.. better yet, how are you still awake?"_

**"I don't sleep."**

He arched a silver eyebrow and sipped his coffee. _"You don't sleep..?"_

**"Nope."**

_"You afraid of the dark or something?"_

Gaara gave him a dull look, **"I'll go ahead and inform you since this is your first day. I'm not afraid of _anything._**" He hissed out the final syllables of his poison drenched sentence.

_"What's your name kid?"_

**"You're my guard and you don't even know my name?"**

_"Yeah I know it, but I'm asking you man to man. What's your name?"_

It took Gaara a moment to respond. The shock of his statement seeped through Gaara's skin like acid. He was asking him 'man to man' which was pretty much saying 'I'm not going to treat you like asylum scum, I know you're human and you deserve respect'.

**"My name is Gaara."**

_"How old are ya', Gaara?"_

**"I'll be 20 tomorrow."**

_"Seriously?"_

Gaara smirked and nodded, **"It'll make the 13th birthday I've spent here.. in this prison."**

_"You really think it's a prison?"_

**"You really have to ask?"** Gaara snapped back.

The silence grew and after five or so minutes the two relaxed in each others company. Gaara was sitting up in his bunk with his back to the wall and his guard was leaning on the cell bars.

_"Oh by the way, I was in a bad car accident as a teenager. We hit an 18 wheeler packing toxic chemicals and I lost my eye along with my natural hair color. So no, I don't dye my hair."_

**"What's your name?"**

_"Kakashi Hatake."_

Gaara nodded silently and continued staring into Birdie's once occupied cell,** "I like you, Kakashi, You should stick around.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Praise the lord! I finally found time to update something :D Thank you guys for all the patien__ce and reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, I've been looking into including more characters in this story. Ideas & suggestions are loved! Just send me a name and occupation for them inside the asylum (Job, role, ect) 3 (Btw: If you are a D. Gray-man fan, I have story coming up for you!) Review 3__  
_**

* * *

_"And this is the cafeteria, I try to stay close to the wall in order to dodge any flying object or food. I strongly suggest you do the same."_ Chio pointed to the different corners of the room, _"Now, on the far left corner is where our top floor patients are seated, which include one through eleven floors. We do not include out top floor patients and our basement floor patients."_

Chio stopped her speech once a few rounds of guards made their way into the cafeteria. _"What is this?"_

_"Oh, don't worry. This happens only once a year and it's just for everyone's protection."_

_"Once a year?"_

_"One of our very special patients is celebrating his birthday today.."_

_"So guards are required? I suppose I must remind myself that I am indeed in an Asylum."_ Chio turned to her and gave her a stern look. "_Miss, I would hope that during your stay here you will also remind yourself that each cell in this Asylum contains very ill and some very dangerous patients and you will not be treated with respect of any kind until you show them that you are here to help."_ The young woman looked at her dumbfounded, _"These are not just 'retards' you are dealing with, these are full grown men with the strength of many. You could get yourself killed with a mouth like that."_

Chio laced her arms behind her and walked to the cafeteria doors, _"Come and I will show you to your office."_

* * *

_"Should I sing happy birthday before I go, or no?"_

**"Heh, lets save that for next year Hatake."** Gaara snorted and walked beside him.

_"Why next year?"_

**"Because then I can drink and you can sing all you want."**

Kakashi nearly howled in laughter, _"Oh you're growing on me already."_

Gaara smirked and followed him up the stairs to the first floor, **"Oh the light, it burns..!" **He whined dramatically and stumbled into the bright hallway.

_"I have a feeling you aren't just being a drama queen. How often do you get to come up here?"_

**"Well, there were a lot of killings so we spent a while up here. Last night was my first night back in the basement and I've got to admit I missed it.."**

_"Seriously?"_

**"Well yeah..! Nothin' like sharing eternal darkness with my fellow dirt crawlers."**

_"Dirt crawlers?"_

**"You haven't been here long enough, Kakashi. Like I said, stick around."**

_"Are you even supposed to be up here?"_

**"No, no I am not. But you haven't seen me."**

Kakashi turned to look at the red head but he was gone. He stopped and looked all around the hallway for even a hint of red scurrying around and found none. _"How in the hell?"_ He thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and clocked out. It was like Gaara had said, Kakashi hadn't seen him.

* * *

Back with Chio

_"I am about to show you to your nurse station. Where you will be most of the time during your stay here. It is located in the bottom most level of this building and it holds some of our must critically ill patients."_

The two women rounded the corner and slowly and made their way down the main hall._ "The door is right past the main office.."_ A blur of red caught Chio's eye and she stopped mid sentence and mid step. The nurse looked to her somewhat puzzled as to what was going on. _"Ma'am?"_ Chio scanned the hallway carefully until she found a patch of red peaking out over a nearby trash can._ "Yes, umm If you will Ms. Haruno.. Wish Gaara a happy birthday. He thinks I can't see him behind that trash can over there."_ She remarked rather sarcastically and loudly.

The young woman looked around almost dumbfounded, _"Who?"_ At about that time Gaara had retreated from his hiding spot and strolled over to them. _"Oh umm, you must be.. Gaara. Happy Birthday!"_

Gaara rolled his eyes and rested them upon hers. He'd never seen a pair of eyes that shared his color, yet looked so different. And her obnoxious hair color, kinda' like an off color red. _"This is the new nurse, Gaara."_

He just stared at her with no hint of emotion what so ever. The atmosphere grew quite awkward and was made even more so when Gaara displayed a crooked grin, **"I'll give you about a week."**

**_"Gaara.. why are you up here?!"_ **Gaara knew that voice! It was his favorite person in the asylum; The warden.

**"Ehh ya' know. Just talkin' a stroll."**

Chio quietly grabbed the young nurse's arm and pulled her back while whispering._ "Let them take care of him.."_ The said nurse's green eyes shot up when someone was being thrown across the room. A guard landed on the opposite side of the hallway knocking over the trash gaara was hiding behind. Another body was slung while three more were flipped. The struggled continued for ten minutes before they were able to restrain Gaara and that was only because he let them.

As they fought to pull him down the hall he made sure to wink back at the lovely nurse. **"Welcome to Silver Falls Asylum, Ms. Haruno!"**

_"H-how does he know my name?!"_ She looked to Chio for answers. Her only reply was, _"It's Gaara. Hard to tell how long he was behind that rubbish bin. I only caught him because he allowed me to do so."_ The pinkette shook her head in realization that she indeed had her work cut out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day Gaara had set fire to his bed and drug it out in the middle of the hall. There were no guards around and he'd managed to break out (not that it was hard or anything). He smiled and stepped back admiring his work until the fire alarm rang throughout the entire building. He could hear the loud foot steps above his head and the the panicked screams as they all evacuated the building. He smirked and watched those on his floor were being escorted up the stairs. If he had any luck the mattress would catch fire to something and really burn the asylum down. Then he wouldn't have to worry about spending another birthday in hell. The bright flames reflected off his eyes menacingly and he started taking off clothing and adding it to the fire. As it grew bigger and eventually caught onto the flammable wall paint Gaara started to whistle deciding he didn't much like the sound of peeling paint._

"_Are you crazy?!" Gaara's eyes flashed up from the wall and collided with much softer green ones. "Come on, we have to get you of here!"_

_The fact that she was still there made him think she was crazier than he. "Well hey pinky! Good to see you!" He smiled and placed his hands on his hips._

_"You're a moster! You did this?! How could you?! All these innocent people you're trying to hurt! You monster!" Gaara's eyes widened when it seemed like, for a split second, he was talking to someone else. Her small voice began to stray into another deep raspy voice. Her eyes changed to brown, her lips curled upward, and before he knew it he was talking to his mother._

_"You were nothing but a monster from the moment you were born! Damn to hell as a child I never wanted you!" She screamed until her vocal cords gave out and it sounded like squeaks of frustration._  
_"I hate you, Gaara!"_

Within a split second she gained back a strong demonic voice that made Gaara jerk out of his trance. In truth it wasn't a trance he had actually dozed off for just a few seconds before having unusual nightmares. He doesn't remember much of his mother but if he ever falls asleep his many disorders remind him of what she was like.

He could see the corridor was dark and the only light was his man made fire in the center of his cell. He stood up and walked over to the door. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and Haara knew someone or something was creeping around watching him. He could tell by the way his body tingled and by the not so suspicious clicking of shoes.

. . .Click.

He craned his head to the side trying to figured out the direction of the noise.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes widened and he jerked his head to the right to see the nurse. She stopped in the middle of the halway with a cup of hot coffee and no source of light. The only way Gaara could see her was through the glow of his own fire. "What are YOU doing?"

"Staring down the dumb ass before me."

"Ahhh I see. Well you look beautiful tonight."

"You look dead."

"Sometimes I think I am. Mrs. Haruno."

"It's Ms. Haruno, thank you."

"Oh what happened? Scare all of the lucky takers away with your charm."

"I wouldn't be talking. Mine is better than yours."

She had him there. "You're a feisty one. I like feisty."

"Well I don't like stupid."

He smiled in response. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing."

She arched her eyebrow suspisciously. "I'm not even going to ask why you have a man made fire placed illegally in your cell."

"Are you insinuating there is a legal way about it?"

"Shut up, Ginger."

"O-ooohoooo, we're already to that part of the relationship. I'll call you Pinkypop."

"Don't.."

"Why not, pinkypop?"

"Gaara stop."

"I don't think I will, pinkypop."

"Gaara.."

"Yes sweetheart?"

Said "Pinkypop" just glares before stomping on down the hallway.

* * *

The following day, around noon, Gaara was laying in his bedding staring at the ceiling while listening to guards talk about a 'line up'.  
Usually meaning all the patients would be lined up and new vaccinations would be distributed. Pinkypop hadn't even been here long enough to read all of their medical charts and yet she was wanting to stick them. Kind of insulting...

"Hey sunshine! You awake?" Gaara rose up at the familiar voice and smirked.

"Hey Inuzuka."

"Ready to eat yet?"

"I guess...whats for lunch?"

"Sweet mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken."

"Ew, ew, and as long as it's not burnt."

Kiba chuckled at that.

"Well, you going to bring it to me or what?"

"Nope, we get to go upstairs and eat today."

"Oh boy!"

"I don't want any trouble, Gaara."

"Me? trouble?"

"I mean it. You'd better be the bigger man today and walk the hell away. It doesn't make you any less of a person if you do."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Kiba rolled his eyes and allowed him out of the small confined space. Gaara made it up the stairs faster than he could comprehend,"Gaara! Wait!"

"Hurry the hell up. I'm hungry."

With that said he walked out and entered the cafeteria swiftly. The line was long and everyone looked as if they were elbow to elbow and ready to fight over what little food they had. Gaara blended into the line, quickly got his food, and found somewhere to sit.

After about 15 minutes Gaara had finished eating and noticed pinkypop lurking along side the cafeteria. She looked awkward and out of place, and seemed like she was ready to jump right out of her skin. Scaring her now would be his ideal plan but for some reason he didn't feel up to it.  
He could tell she was tying to make herself more comfortable with the place by going around and observing and speaking to some of the patients like she had a heart. Gaara bit his lip when two-faced Todd sat in front of him. It was the ultimate asshole move.

The timing seemed right for pinkypop to strut over and ask them about their food...

"Hello guys, How is the food?"

"I'd rather be eating you."

"Excuse me?"

Gaara cracked a smile and looked over at Todd who repeated it for her politely. "Ya' know I may be a victim of the government but I can still spin your world around baby."

This had Gaara falling out of his chair trying not to laugh.

"You need to learn some manners and respect."

"Ewww girl you makin' me all horny."

Pinkypop couldn't keep herself from smacking him across the face. Gaara was pretty sure he deserved it even though it was completely hilarious.  
Todd reached out and grabbed her arm attempting to twist it. "get your hands off me!"

The look on Todd's face sparked an uneasy feeling in Gaara's stomach and he couldn't help but intervene. "Let her go Todd, you had that one coming."

"Who the hell asked you Gaa-raaa?"

"Let her go or I'll call security."

"Oh what happened to beating my ass? No feeling froggy today? Pussy."

Gaara's eye twitched slightly and Todd's grip tightened around her arm in attempt to pull her close enough to strike her. Gaara knew he would end up hitting him and be placed back in solitary confinement. He knew this would all play out to his disadvantage as usual, but he must not have cared because despite knowing this he hit him anyway sending him flying backward over 3 chairs. As if that weren't enough he leaped over the table, landed on top of him, and proceeded to beat his face with his fist.

* * *

So, solitary confinement wasn't that bad. The peace and quiet helped him focus on more important things like ..counting dots and lines on the walls around him. It was better than listening to Kiba go on about Gaara getting 'jealous' of Todd and beating him. What the hell did he have to be jealous of? A nurse? Yeah. Okay.

But, after thinking the situation over it wasn't really Todd's look that set him uneasy that evening. It was more so the fact that he was putting his hands on someone smaller...someone he could easily take advantage of. It was safe to say Gaara wasn't a woman beater at all, he actually enjoyed a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Super short one guys! College planning is murdering me! I have all these new ideas, but I have no time to incorporate them into my stories! ugg! It's frustrating. XD Enjoy**

The only being allowed in Gaara's confinement cell was Sakura, and that's because she happened to be a nurse. She seemed to be confused on whether or not she should thank him. Not wanting to confuse him on what was right and wrong, but still she realized he was at her defense.

Two guards accompanied her inside the bright, white room claiming that after the other day he couldn't be trusted.

"Gaara wouldn't hurt me, he knows better."

"Ma'am these inmates know nothing."

"Excuse me? Inmates? watch your tongue! I'll bet I'm safer with Gaara than either of you."

The offensive tone poured out of her mouth for reasons that were unknown. What was this new liking she had developed? No, no, no. Not a 'liking' that seemed unprofessional of her. It was simply some type of bond she established with ALL of the inmates.. not just one.

"Gaara, Are you ready for your physical? If so please stand up."

She watched the cross-legged red head rise to his feet and face her. His eyes were a bright yellow from the 24 hours of pure florescence.. or so she assumed.

"I'm going to need this straight jacket removed.."

The guards hesitantly nodded in agreement before removing it and tossing it to the side. They stood on either side of him ready for anything he may dish out.

"Relax guys.. I'm all out of energy today."

The reluctant guards stepped further to the side, "Don't worry about her, worry about yourselves."

"Alright quiet Gaara..."

He looked down at her slightly irked, but shrugged it off and allowed her to pretty much strip him down.

"Alright, ummm.. wow, says here you have grown an inch or so.. you're now 6'3"."

"Yay.."

A smile crossed her face briefly. "You lift?"

"People? Yes. Other than that I have nothing to lift."

"Alright then! I meant do you work out daily?"

"Yes!"

"Have any allergies? I'll test you anyway."

"No wait- what? I'm not allergic to anything so why-"

"MOVING ON! Do you have any types of brief or continuous dizzy spells?"

"No but you're not-"

"How about you're weight? Lost any, gained any?"

"Well yeah about 12 pounds but-"

"Muscle right? You're healthy looking."

"Ummm I-"

"Have you have any anger problems as of late?"

"Not that I-"

"Well that's a hell yes. How about sleep? You look dark around the eyes."

"We've already been over this once I told-"

"Right, right. Insomnia."

Gaara blinked and looked around silently.

"Are you sexually active?"

She stopped and looked at him expectantly, "Why yes, yes I am."

"I know it was stupid question, of course your not I mean we are in an- What?"

"I'm very sexually active."

"How?"

"How do you think?"

"I'm not sure... exactly how.. you are able.."

He smirked and arched a brow waiting to hear her reply.  
"Gaara.. are you.. gay?"

Needless to say the conversation ended there. Apparently that wasn't the response Gaara was looking for.

"Next question, nurse."

* * *

A few days after Gaara's thorough inspection there was a different type of survey going around. It was straight from the Nurse's station and the warden's office. It mostly asked about STD's and all that other sex related bullshit.

Gaara sat by the door in his straight jacket and waited for the guard to bring him his own copy of the survey. So many plans of escape were running through his mind he didn't know which to choose. So, instead of selecting the more difficult route he felt lazy and settled for slipping by the unsuspecting guard and out the door he so carelessly left open. He shot a smart remark over his shoulder and slammed the door shut making sure it locked.

Meanwhile, down in the Nurse's station was filing the papers as they came back in and reorganizing her prescription shelf. Keeping up with the entire asylum was proving to be a bitch. She cleaned the entire office and organized drawers until she felt her feet would fall off and her back would break. Unaware of the trouble sitting on the counter behind her watching quietly, she stretched and popped her back.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, actually that was heavenly."

"Sounded so. I like the office, looks good."

"Thank you, it took me like four h-" It dawned on her that she was the only one in the nurses office and she spun around to face her intruder, but found no one there.  
"What the hell?" The nurse looked around carefully examining the area and found absolutely nothing. "I'm going to lose my mind.."

That being said, all of her previously organized prescription bottles were thrown onto the floor and her pictures torn off the walls right in front of her own eyes. Frozen in both fear and shock she ran her hands through her hair pulling tightly. There was no one in that office but her.


	8. Chapter 8

Screaming could be heard throughout the facility and a bolt of pink lightening shot up the stairs of the basement and into the chest of a very well built man. Without thinking the young nurse buried her head into the chest and cried. Strong arms wrapped around her and carried her back down the stairs.

"Pinky?"

Hysterically, she opened her mouth and tried to explain herself to her red headed patient.

"I-i-i-i..! There is a-a-a! In the s-s-station!"

Gaara stared down at her waiting to here the rest, "A what? Calm down..."

"I-i-i c-can't.."

"Jesus.." He sighed and pulled her closer to him in fear of her fainting, "If you want me to protect you then you have to tell me what I'm fighting."

"T-the station.. a v-v-voice.. everything.. everything is a mess.."

Having enough of her stammering, he walked past her and toward the office. "Show me." Hesitantly, she followed him back to the office where there was absolutely nothing amiss.

She froze and started looking around frantically, "Y-you have to believe me.. you have to Gaara!"

The ginger shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just get some sleep.." That being said he turned and walked to his cell.

One week later Sakura was passing out food trays to the basement patients. "I hope you guys are hungry!" She was answered with smart ass remarks like "No shit Sherlock" and "Really bitch face?" this in turn made her smile. "I love you boys too!"

She stopped at Gaara's cell and noticed he was looking kind of rough. "Wow, who are you?"

He chuckled and stroked his small beard, "Yeah.. This happens after a while of feasting on rats.."

"Ew! shut up!" She smiled and entered his cell with the tray and handed it to him. "Want me to shave you?"

"After I eat."

The young nurse nodded and walked back to her office. She shut the door behind her nervously and sat by the counter. A deep breath escaped her lips and she ran a hand through her hair. The thought of pulling an all-nighter again nearly drove her to tears. "How can I do this..." She mumbled and pulled her legs up against her chest.

The poor thing hated work, especially staying in the office..

Ten minutes passed by easily and her tears were interrupted by the sound of Gaara's burp and the slamming of the door,"Haruno? Lets hurry this shit up." He said looking around for her. Quickly, she got up and scurried over to him and wiped her eyes dry.

"Sit by the sink please.."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Now go sit by the sink."

"Were you crying?"

"No, go sit by the sink!"

He glared for a moment before sitting by the sink and watching her prepare the blade. They weren't allowed to have razors and Gaara wasn't allowed to shave himself. "I want everything shaved."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

She eyed him for a moment before shrugging, "Take your pants off."

"What? NO! I meant my chest and-"

"You said EVERYTHING."

He gave her a dull look, "Trust me sweetheart, I take my pants off there is no gettin' 'em back on."

She blushed as he continued.

"Now you are more than welcome to take yours off. Or do you want me to do it?"

"I want you to behave and stop being so ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Oh no, I can show you ridiculous.."

She stepped forward and made him tilt his head up so she could apply the cream. "Hold still.."

Gaara smirked and allowed her to take two swipes from his beard before stealing the knife from her hand and holding it to her throat.

"G-gaara!"

"Now pinkypop, you want to lie to me again?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Why were you crying?!"

"I WASN'T!"

He cut her collar bone slightly and watched blood slide down her chest. Sakura was in a complete state of shock, but also lost in his eyes somehow. The deep green sent her into a trance and she unknowingly parted her lips ever so slightly. It took Gaara a moment to realize what was happening but when he did he held the knife closer to her throat and caught her lips in a rough kiss.

Chemicals reacted quickly making Sakura's small arms wrap around his neck and the knife hit the floor. She found herself being picked up and shoved against the wall still in an intense lip lock with Gaara. He wrapped her legs around his waist and ran his hands back up her thighs and under her shirt.

Deciding enough was enough Sakura broke the kiss and held his face in her hands, "Gaara, please.. please put me down.."

Reluctantly he gave her a small meaningful kiss and returned her to the floor safely. The two sat in each others silent company for three hours after Sakura had actually gotten to shave him.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara sat in his cell and stared at the ceiling. It had been a week since the 'incident' with a certain asylum nurse, and Gaara had spent every spare minute thinking about her long pink lock, green gorgeous eyes, and soft porclein skin. There was no way he couldn't think about her! He tried working out, community service, and hell, he even tried sleeping. His nightmares were replaced with visions of her small body pressed against him...  
and so on...

"Gaara, You ready?"

"Sure."

The guards escorted him upstairs to the cafeteria just so he could wait in line. Apparently the dirt crawlers no longer had the luxury of being delivered a lunch. His eyes scanned the room as he weeded his way through the line expertly. It was obvious he didn't really care to piss anyone off when hungry, or any other time for that matter.

Sea foam eyes met emerald at the far end of the room. She shivered slightly and averted her gaze to the floor trying to fight back the memories. The last she saw of him that day was the guards leading him down the stairs with his lunch.

Weeks went by and the separation felt devastating to the young nurse. Enough was enough! She was going to see Gaara.

* * *

Upon arrival she dismissed the guards and waited until there wasn't a soul listening to them. The other inmates were upstairs getting their lunches, for some reason Gaara chose not to eat that day.

"Gaara.."

"You don't have to say it.."

"What we did.. what happened the other day-"

"You mean the other month?"

"Well, yes."

"No need to worry about it. It was a month ago. The past is the past."

"What do you mean-"

"What do you want with a guy like me? You deserve better, you can get a lot better! Why are you trying to play games with me?! Don't you think I have enough to deal with in here?"

"I'm not trying to play games, Gaara!"

"Then what? What exactly are we doing? I'm in an asylum, Sakura, it's not like I can do anything for you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"Calm down!"

"I am calm!"

"No you're not.. " She sighed heavily, "Gaara I have no idea what we're doing.."

"Well we need to figure it out! Because I can't take laying and listening to the voice and noises at night while thinking of you! I was fine until you came along!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes, really!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you were in this place for not being fine! You'll never be fine, you are mental! Gaara, the voices you hear are in your head so don't tell me it's my fault when you were hearing that shit long before I came here!"

He just stared at her not believing she'd just said all of that.

"Is that really how you feel? You think I'm crazy? Just like the others."

"No i-"

"Don't even try. You said it, you were either lying or you've been playing on my emotions for a long ass time."

"Gaara I-"

"You what?!" He stepped toward her narrowing his eyes, "YOU WHAT?! Go ahead!"

"I didn't mean that at-"

"You're lying."

"W-what, no-"

He turned his back on her and ripped a piece of wire from his box spring mattress, "I've killed people for less bullshit than this, you think I'm going to sit here and let you run your mouth?!"

She backed away slightly, eying the wire, "Enough Gaara!"

"You shouldn't have told those guards to go away..", He smiled menacingly and twirled the wire around his hand, "Think this will fit around your neck?"


End file.
